Vacío
by Summer.RL
Summary: No es que un dios de la muerte no pueda sentir, lo hace… lo hago. Hay cierta verdad en la afirmación que los sentimientos únicamente nos vuelven débiles. Sin embargo, no está en el sentir la debilidad, sino en el cómo nos aferremos a ello. Ichiruki implícito. One shot.


_El curso de los acontecimientos en el manga me tiene totalmente descolocada. Sin entrar en más detalles de cómo ello ha afectado mi desempeño literario y conllevado al conocido y manoseado bloqueo del escritor, les traigo este pequeño escritito en primera persona (no había mejor manera de hacerlo, adiós narrador omnisciente jaja) Ichiruki implícito. No contiene spoilers._

Vacío

No es que un dios de la muerte no pueda sentir, lo hace… lo hago.

Hay cierta verdad en la afirmación que los sentimientos únicamente nos vuelven débiles. Sin embargo, no está en el sentir la debilidad, sino en el cómo nos aferremos a ello… y a quienes nos hacen sentir.

Lo primero que nos enseñan en la academia es la diferencia entre plus y hollow. Siempre me pareció interesante que la única diferencia entre ambos es el cómo se aferraban a la vida, a las personas, al dolor, a la nostalgia… de tal manera que ese sentimiento los carcome volviéndolos vacíos. ¿Realmente estarían vacíos? El vacío es la nada, la ausencia…

De ausencias puedo dar fe y, creo que no soy la única, que ha sentido la ausencia… el vacío. Esa sensación que inunda el pecho, que parece recorrer cada parte del cuerpo con una especie de estática, que rigidiza, pero al mismo tiempo pareciera volver cada espacio más amplio… como si creciera solo para dar cabida a esa ausencia. Irónico. He aprendido que las ausencias son parte de la vida y, en mi caso, la muerte. Las distancias físicas o emocionales: la ausencia de Kaien-dono, física; la ausencia de Renji, emocional. Las distancias retóricas: la presencia ausente de Nii-sama, la ausencia presente de Hisana.

En la academia solían decir que los humanos son seres débiles, que los sentimientos los volvían débiles… yo solía decir que los sentimientos nos vuelven débiles, que resultan inútiles. Pero el sentir es tan natural como respirar, el sentir va en cada una de las moléculas de un cuerpo, el sentir es lo que conecta el mundo con el ser… Todos sentimos de alguna manera…

Es el aferrarnos, atarnos a un imposible, enceguecernos en ello perdiendo todo rumbo… perderse a uno mismo en ello, eso nos vuelve débiles. Vacíos… vacíos de uno mismo. Creo que por eso les llaman así a los hollows… huecos… vacíos…

Si algo he aprendido de los humanos, es que yo también soy una de ellos. Una que está del otro lado, que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vivir como uno. Que he sentido… he sentido alegría, dolor, tristeza, cariño, ira y amor. Podría nombrar tantas otras, pero sería únicamente redundar.

No sé bien cómo funciona la reencarnación, pero dicen que los shinigami no lo hacen… o eso dicen en la academia a los novatos. Nunca me importó realmente si pudiese vivir, vivir del otro lado, vivir de verdad. ¿Para qué vivir si luego pierdes tus memorias? ¿Para qué regresar una y otra vez para reescribir una historia con otro nombre, otra apariencia, otras personas?

Una vez le escuché a alguna de las chicas de la escuela que los grandes amores se reencuentran cada vida, da lo mismo el número de veces. A Inoue le gustó mucho, lo recuerdo. La verdad es que me pareció algo absurdo, dado mi conocimiento del cómo funciona la sociedad de almas. Pero la ingenuidad e inocencia de aquello me conmovió… quizás si yo hubiese vivido me parecería menos imposible.

Si hubiese vivido… si aquella chica tuviese razón… si la muerte funcionara de esa manera. ¿Estarías también allí? No es un pensamiento que me permita tener muy seguido, no es uno que debiese tener un shinigami entrenado… pero a veces lo pienso. ¿Nos hubiésemos conocido? ¿O seríamos dos extraños que alguna vez se pasaron a llevar en una calle mientras caminaban distraídos? Quizás seríamos vecinos y te escondería la pelota cada vez que cayera en mi patio. Hubiéramos ido a la escuela juntos, tal vez hablado solamente o seríamos amigos. Quizás nos hubiésemos enamorado como lo hacen los humanos… hubiéramos sido novios y luego nos habríamos casado. Tendríamos una casa, hijos y un perro. A veces pienso en eso y me sonrío sola, de pensar que en mi mente hay cabida para un pensamiento tan ingenuo. Un shinigami altamente entrenado no tiene espacio para ello… pero, a veces, me lo permito. Y me lo he permitido tantas veces que podría contarte nuestra historia con lujo de detalles, cada instante de una vida que solo yo he escrito, de una vida solo vivo yo… cuando me lo permito.

Si hubiese vivido… si hubiese vivido te hubiera dicho cuanto te amaba cada día. Con palabras, con esas palabras que me ahogan, con esas palabras que no puedo decir. Si hubiese vivido no hubiera perdido un segundo en dudar, en esperar, en callar…

Yo… yo nunca pensé que querría vivir… nunca pensé que querría tanto vivir. Es en ese momento en que comienzo a sentir ese vacío, ese que se apodera de mi pecho, ese que parece ensancharse dentro… No es el sentir el que nos vuelve débiles, es el aferrarse. No es el sentir el que convierte a un plus en un hollow, es el aferrarse a una vida que ya no existe.

El vacío… el vacío de aferrarme a una vida que jamás podré vivir.

.

 _Uff, ya teniendo eso fuera, puedo concentrarme en terminar mis otros fics… eso si la musa quiere volver por estos lados. Se me cuidan!_


End file.
